Serie One Shot: Lo mejor de una Alianza
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Lo mejor de la guerra contra Lucifer era los aliados con los que socializabas o por lo menos a quienes podías dar con seguridad tu espalda y dar una buena patada en el... #Lords Underworld Hades vs Lucifer


**Serie One Shot: Lo mejor de una Alianza**

 **Autor: Stormy Night Rain92**

 **Fandom: Señores del Inframundo © Gena Sholwater**

 **Random:**

 **Personajes:**

 **Rathbone , Señor del inframundo & Lazarus el Cruel e Inusual.**

 **Summary:**

 **Lo mejor de la guerra contra Lucifer era los aliados con los que socializabas o por lo menos a quienes podías dar con seguridad tu espalda y dar una buena patada en el...**

 **#Lords Underworld ~Hades vs Lucifer**

 **Tiempo: IC ~Después de Dark Promise # 13**

 **Capítulo 1:**

 **"Precio"**

 **"¿Quieres mi ayuda? Te daré una tarifa con descuento"**

 **Todo tiene un precio, incluso sus aliados**

 **Investigando a Rathbone: Testimonio de Cameo ~ Ex- madre de la melancolía. Dueña de Lazarus el Cruel e Inusual, Rey de Grim y Fantica, Rey de las serpientes del cielo y las Mariposas.**

La sangre de sus enemigos se deslizaba entre sus dedos, a su alrededor se hallaban pedazos de miembros fuera de sus cuerpos originales y esbirros de Lucifer.

Era como estrella roja en medio de la nieve a excepción de que su piel brillaba entre las llamas y no era nieve lo que pisaba, sino alas, cráneos, huesos, cuernos, brazos con garras y otra parte inmencionable de algún pobre idiota que se había metido entre él y su objetivo.

Él como aliado de Hades y señor del Inframundo, había entrado en la batalla sabiendo de antemano lo que se podría esperar de uno de los más poderosos señores del Submundo del más oscuro, retorcido y sádico hijo de Hades.

Pero, era suficiente por el momento.

Era momento de regresar a ver a uno de los aliados que había conocido gracias a su época de reclutador de Hades — _Y no es porque quisiera, entonces_ —para llegar a irrumpir en el reino de Grim & Fantica que pertenecía al hijo del temible Typhon herederos del legendario inmortal Hydra: Lazarus conocido como el Cruel e Inusual.

Por supuesto, ese hombre era realmente agradable hasta el momento en que usaba sus habilidades para leer la mente ...Aunque en su caso, era un verdadero error y más cuando entrabas en el pasadizo del horror de Rathbone.

Se había ganado su respeto, eso sin duda pero como los otros Señores del Inframundo que moraban entre los mortales había caído víctima de su compañera eterna a la que le hizo gracia conocer y una de sus aliadas: Cameo antigua guardián de la Tristeza.

Rathbone conocido como el Único, uno de los nueve reyes del inframundo sonreía como el malévolo lobo feroz de los cuentos mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la fortaleza de los Señores del Inframundo en Budapest.

«Yo le enseñe a sonreír» pensó en referencia al cuento, pero tenía un objetivo en mente y que se volvía un deleite desde el comienzo de la guerra con Lucifer: Visitar a Lazarus.

Desde entonces aparecía en la fortaleza, la cantidad de gemidos, improperios y maldiciones era pan de cada día desde que llegó.

La primera vez, había escuchado un grito y una maldición por parte del Guardián de la enfermedad: Torin; quien estaba con su hermosa compañera— _Conocida en el Inframundo por su relación con Hades_ —KeeleyCael alias La Reina Roja, quien le era indiferente su aparición.

En una de esas ocasiones, luego de regresar de una de las molestas reuniones de Hades con los otros reyes del inframundo se encontró con una arpía encima del guardián de la duda y no es que le molestara la vista ver a una hembra beber sangre, lo divertido fue después cuando la hermosa mujer le sacó la tráquea.

«¡Rayos! ¡Eso enamoraría a cualquiera!» pensó con sorna, pasando a través de cada habitación demarcada con el nombre de su respectivo dueño y al estar frente a la que buscaba sonrió lobunamente.

Entre cerro los ojos, el color diamante brillando con burla y luego se desvanecio en una nube de humo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Su cabello negro desperdigado sobre la almohada, su piel hermosa aun con la marca sobre su espalda en forma de mariposa gracias a la Vara de Partir y la deslumbrante sonrisa en sus labios, hicieron que la calidez de ver a su mujer dormir le diera la más plena satisfacción.

Lazarus hijo del inmortal Typhon, sentía todo lo que se conocía como satisfacción.

Allí, en la cama estaba Cameo su obsesión, su sol, una mujer fiera, valiente y antigua guardiana de Miseria; pero había visto con ella la más pura plenitud de placer y felicidad que jamás había experimentado.

Aun cuando había casi perdido su relación, al tratar de conseguir venganza contra Hera diosa del Olimpo y contra su padre quien se encontraba en algún pantano del reino oculto de Hera, pudriéndose en el más profundo fango de odio.

Por alguna razón durante su batalla con Hera entre el campo de Minas y el templo había sido salvado por algo o alguien, pero este resurgir del estado Crisálida había hecho a su cuerpo una restauración increíble... Lo que no había esperado era la ayuda de Hades y mucho menos de Rathbone aunque quien podía saber cuales eran las verdaderas intenciones de ambos.

«A parte de ganar la guerra con Lucifer» pensó al saber que sería una guerra realmente sangrienta con los antiguos dioses del olimpo y cada uno de los otros señores del inframundo irían por su acuerdo con Hades a las batallas que continuaban, una tras otra más recias por quien tenía la victoria definitiva al arrebatar al enemigo posibles armas o aliados.

Se levantó de la cama aun reacio de dejar a Cameo, desnudo se dirigió al baño volvió brevemente la mirada a su mujer quien se movió y sonrió al verlo, ella se alzó dejando expuesto su cuerpo a la luz del sol.

— **¿No me digas que vas a acompañarme a darme una ducha?** —dijo con una sonrisa y vio el deseo en sus ojos oscuros, la atrajo contra su cuerpo ya en acción deslizó una mano contra su mejilla — **¿O me vas hacer suplicar, Rayo de Sol?**

— **No lo sé, convenceme...** —Ella sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello entrando rápidamente a la ducha con sus labios unidos a los suyos se despojó de la toalla para sentirse más cerca de ella — **Creo...ahh, que hace...falta...ahh, un poco más de esfuerzo.**

Sus manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo, no importaba ya al saborear su cuello mientras ella soltaba un suspiro, su cabello negro cayendo en ondas alrededor y sus labios rojos era un indicio de lo que disfrutó al besar.

— **Creo que será mejor que volvamos a la cama** —dijo, con una velocidad imperiosa la llevó hasta la cama rápidamente de la que no habían salido hace tiempo y sintió una horrible sensación en la nuca, era familiarmente molesta así que se enderezó tapando a Cameo de cualquier vista — **¡Mierda! ¡¿Tenia que ser hoy?!**

Buscó con los ojos algo en el cuarto, se percató de las suaves diferencias que tenía Cameo en sus ojos negros que ahora tenían un arco alrededor color gris y su esbelta figura oculta por una sabana de seda, apretó los dientes el intruso había irrumpido su placer, tenia que morir.

Vio la cómoda donde estaba antes el espejo de Siobhan, la diosa de los futuros y entonces escuchó el zumbido de una mosca, la espanto una y otra vez, entonces apretó los dientes

— **Eres osado, Guerrero** —dijo con la amenaza en su voz, vio como la mosca se posaba sobre un sofá del cuarto y su forma cambio lentamente dejando al hombre de oscura piel con tétricos tatuajes de cabello junto a unos burlones ojos color diamante — **¿A que vienés Rathbone? No creo que vengas a mirar mi espléndido cuerpo, no estoy de ese lado y tiene dueña.**

Cameo lo esquivó saliéndose detrás de él, con la sabana atada salió con una sonrisa y abrazo al Guerrero dejándolo molesto como solía hacer al verle, se había ganado su gratitud al traer a salvo a su mujer del reino de Hera.

Cameo no tenía sino motivos para desquitarse con Rathbone, pero le gustaba por su sentido del humor perverso e incluso su manera única de ayuda aunque había estado más cerca de ellos desde lo de Badén y Pandora relacionado con Hades, según el guerrero resucitado cuando lo vio en el castillo recelaba de este porque tenía un leve interés en Pandora.

Y Lazarus no tenia intención de intervenir allí, su mujer no odiaba a la guerrera que era como una hermana que era un verdadero dolor en el...escuchó ruido y vio a su mujer inclinada ante un guerrero impasible, en sus ojos lejos toda burla anterior.

«Ha tocado un tema sensible » pensó él con una sonrisa y tomó a la pequeña bribona por la cintura para colocarla tras él , pero vio en el duro guerrero una vacilación que desapareció en la profunda frialdad de su sonrisa al desaparecer con una sonrisa.

Si toda ayuda que ofrecía Rathbone tenía un precio, Lazarus pagaría con gusto el acto de haber tenido a Cameo a su lado.


End file.
